The Things we do for Love
by blogforfandoms
Summary: Kol Mikaelson meets 15 year old Davina Claire running away from home, he learns that she is just another damaged soul like him and in an effort to protect her from her past he decides to kidnap her and shelter her from anything that could do her harm but the rules to this messy game change when the two realize they have feelings for each other and the harvest ritual comes into play


**Their Stories:**

Several hours have passed since Kol Mikaelson fled the unholy town of Mystic Falls thankfully alive, although it was a very close call.

You see, he's not really one for doing the right thing but he was trying to warn everyone about Silas and no one would bother to listen! They all thought that he was somehow the villain of the story so Kol took the liberty of trying to save everyone by removing Jeremy Gilbert's arms.

But of course we all know even though he was unsuccessful but still warned them, those idiots will probably make the mistake of waking Silas anyway and get themselves all killed like he almost did tonight.

He was honestly just trying to help but the Gilbert's were too blind to see that and almost killed him with the white oak stake but luckily Klaus distracted them while he fled.

Somehow deep inside of him Kol knew that the right thing too do would have been to stay behind and help his dear brother but that would've risked his life and Klaus can't die so he felt secure with his decision to leave him behind.

After another two hours or so Kol had been driving for about twelve hours and he knew that he should have been arriving soon but the original decided to play some modern music in the meantime.

It was raining quite a lot and he was much too distracted with his music to even bother paying attention to the girl who decided to walk in front of his car and as soon as he did notice her Kol skidded to a halt, leaving skid marks on the street and he even nearly hit her.

"BLOODY HELL!" He screamed as he jumped out of the car and ran too her side, inspecting her for any injuries, and Kol didn't even realize that he had been staring until she pointed it out.

"What the hell crazy?! Eyes up!" She shouted and Kol could've sworn when their eyes met there was a spark. It was crazy, but suddenly he was captivated, she was beautiful. She was perfect.

"I-I'm so sorry, are you alright?!" He questioned, stuttering a little. Since when did Kol stutter?

"Yes...I'm fine, seriously this was all my fault." She answered and suddenly teared up and before he knew it she was practically sobbing.

"What are you doing?! Stop that!" Kol said, clearly not used to the emotion she was showing and she looked seemingly angry at his words.

"What is wrong with you?!" She asked with a sob, "I'm allowed to cry if I want to!" She reminded him and he nodded my head.

"Right...I'm sorry, who are you?" Kol asked curiously, wanting to know her story.

"D-Davina." She stuttered, "I'm Davina Claire..." She said and Kol's eyes widened-Davina Claire as in Mary-Alice Claire? What a small world...

"It's lovely too meet you Davina." Kol said, standing up and reaching out a hand to help her up. "I'm Kol Mikaelson." He admitted, hoping she wouldn't recognize the name.

"I am really sorry about before...can I take you back home or something? You do realize it is like midnight, right?" He asked and she took his hand standing up.

"Yeah...I guess I should probably go back...this was a stupid idea anyway." Davina said vaguely and Kol looked at her confused before reaching a hand up to her head, quickly entering her thoughts to see why she wouldn't want to go back home and after what he saw...he almost couldn't breathe.

He quickly pulled away, knowing she didn't notice that he entered her thoughts because of how emotionally traumatized she was and Kol felt awful for what he was about to do but he couldn't just let her go back there...this girl...she was too innocent for that.

"Forgive me, darling but you need help." He said and she was beyond confused at hid statement but that didn't matter seeing as seconds later the world around her faded black and the last thing she had remembered was Kol catching her so she didn't hit the floor.

Looking at her limp body Kol grew confused...he hated that he had hurt her and yet he barely knew this girl, but there was just something about her and after he saw some of the things that happened to her at home he couldn't let her go back. He wouldn't. No, It was settled, Davina Claire was his now, whether she liked it or not.

So laying her on the back seat of his car he opened the door and sat in the drivers seat, taking one last look at the girl in his backseat he blasted his music and continued to drive until he would reach the compound.

'Welcome to the French quarter, we hope you enjoy your stay!' Kol smirked at the sign as he passed it. "I hope I do too..." he muttered, very unsure with his actions.

**Hey everyone,**

**So as you can see I've changed my username and some of my stories already and clearly I have chosen to start this one over as well.**

**I believe that after a few months my writing has improved immensely and I wanted to start this story off with a clean slate and try some new ideas.**

**I really hope you guys enjoyed this and I look forward to sharing the rest with you!**

**-Rye**


End file.
